1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in methods and compositions for treating and reducing drug dependency and for therapeutically treating psychophysiologic diseases and disorders involving neuronal dysregulation and more particularly, to methods and compositions of the type stated which rely upon the administration of a combination of a drug or another agonist and an antagonist to the drug.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The substantial use of drugs and particularly, the widespread abuse of drugs has led to increased incidence of health problems and has even largely contributed to significant increases in crime. It has been well established that the intake of the drug nicotine through tobacco smoking has resulted in various adverse health conditions. While the use of drugs, such as nicotine, do not necessarily lead to increased incidence of crime, use of this drug and similar related drugs does present significant health problems.
While the use of other addictive drugs including controlled substances such as various narcotics, e.g., heroin and cocaine, also can result in adverse health conditions, these more serious drug uses have a significant social impact in that they give rise to a substantial increase in numerous types of criminal activity. Various governmental agencies have expended substantial sums of money in attempting to eradicate or at least reduce the incidence of crime, but without much success. Accordingly, in recent years, there has been an increased emphasis on attempting to treat and reduce drug dependency.
The use of drugs is also involved in the treatment of various psychophysiologic disorders, and particularly psychiatric disorders involving dysregulation of a neurotransmitter. In addition, certain diseases involving imbalances of the autonomic nervous system are treated by administration of certain drugs. Here again, these drugs may have serious side effects in that while they may attenuate a certain disorder, they exacerbate other disorders. Further, many of the drugs used to treat these disorders can produce dependence as for example a dependence on diazepam (Valium). Therefore, the subject, while finding some release from the disorder or disease, may become severely addicted to the drug which is used.
In general, two approaches have been used in the pharmacologic treatment of drug dependence. The first approach is often described as the "substitution approach" and provides an alternative drug which is designed to theoretically allow the user to withdraw from the habitually abused drug without suffering the aversive symptoms normally associated with a withdrawal from a drug. As a simple example, methadone is often administered to heroin addicts in the treatment of heroin addiction. It was anticipated and initially believed that a substitution of methadone for heroin, for example, would lead to the eventual cessation of all drug use after a weaning period in which the dose of the substituted drug was gradually reduced.
This first approach to drug dependency has met a very low rate of success. It has been found that the substitution of one drug for another does not typically wean the subjects from all drugs. In fact, it has been found in many cases that the drug users will store the substituted drug, such as the methadone, and continue to use the more addictive drug, heroin or morphine, and only use the stored substitute, methadone, when the heroin or morphine is not readily available. Thus, this first approach to reduced drug dependency has met with very little success.
There have also been various proposed treatments for the administration of nicotine (the putative addictive substance in tobacco smoking) as a replacement for tobacco smoking. One of the most successful approaches which have been used to date in reducing the incidence of tobacco smoking relies upon nicotine containing chewing gum. The use of this type of gum suffers from several problems, including not only the bad taste and destruction of dental appliances, but the gastrointestinal upset which results therefrom and which also reduces compliance. Moreover, the nicotine containing chewing gums do not satisfy that craving which most smokers experience for the distinct sensations in the throat and chest elicited by the nicotine in smoke. Over the course of many years of tobacco smoking, these particular sensations have become an important part of and conditioned with the habit of smoking and help maintain tobacco smoke dependency.
There have also been several proposals for administering nicotine through various aerosol sprays. However, the aerosol sprays are designed to supply that amount of nicotine which would have been acquired by a user through the normal channel of tobacco smoking. The sprays result in severe respiratory tract irritation. There is no available means to provide the nicotine either by means of an oral or nasal spray and attenuate the severe irritating effects of the nicotine.
The second known general approach which has been used in the pharmacologic treatment of drug dependence involves the blocking of the reinforcing effects of the abused drug. It is theorized that by reducing the motivation of the user, there would be a reduced incidence of self-administration of a drug by the user. As a simple example, naltrexone is presently used to block the reinforcing effects of heroin and mecamylamine has been used to block the reinforcing effects of nicotine. This latter approach has not been found to be effective in that the intense withdrawal symptoms suffered by the user encourage compensating use of the addictive drug and thereby reduce compliance with the treatment unless a sufficient period of abstinence has elapsed so that the individual's nervous system is accustomed to the absence of the abused drug. The administration of an antagonist alone also creates a dysphoric state which encourages relapse and return to the abused drug.
Each of the aforementioned approaches have only been used experimentally. Moreover the individual antagonist approach and the individual agonist approach have each been found to be relatively ineffective. The second approach has been ineffective due to the fact that there are significant withdrawal or other adverse symptoms. This causes the drug abuser to return to his original drug habit in order to avoid the pain and discomfort associated with the withdrawal. Thus, this latter approach to reduce drug dependency has also met with little success.
Heretofore, no one has attempted to combine the sustained administration of a drug agonist and an antagonist to that drug in a therapeutic treatment. It would appear that the administration of an agonist and its antagonist would accomplish little, since the antagonist would effectively cancel out the effects of the agonist with a result that the combination would be equivalent to giving nothing at all.